The present invention relates generally to holders and more particularly to a holder for use in supporting a pita bread sandwich in an upright position on a table top or other similar surface.
Pita bread sandwiches have become a very popular type of bread sandwich over the past few years. One reason for their popularity has been the nutritional value of the particular ingredients used in the pita bread. Another reason for their popularity has been the diskshaped hollow configuration of the pita bread itself which when cut off at the top or near the middle can be opened to form a curved pocket which may be filled or stuffed with salads, vegetables, cold cuts and the like. One of the problems with pita bread sandwiches, however, is that they are not self standing about their curved outer edge but rather must either be held continuously in the hands of a person, or balanced, if possible against another object in a sort of upright position or placed down on a side. When the sandwich is placed down on a side, the food products stuffed inside the pocket will very often fall out onto the supporting surface on which it is resting.
As can be appreciated, the need exists for a holder which is self-standing and which is capable of supporting a pita bread sandwich in an upright position. Such a holder would eliminate the necessity of having to hold the bread continuously either while it is being stuffed or after it has been stuffed and is being consumed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved holder.
It is another object of this invention to provide a holder for supporting a pita bread sandwich in an upright position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a holder for supporting a pita bread sandwich in an upright position which is self supporting.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a holder for supporting a pita bread sandwich in an upright position which is self supporting and which can be made of foldable sheet material.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a holder for supporting a pita bread sandwich in an upright position which is self supporting, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, which can be mass produced and which is easy to use.
It is another object of this invention to provide a holder for supporting a pita bread in an upright position which is a unitary plastic mold.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a holder for supporting a plurality of pita breads at one time, each in an upright position.